


Fuck Time

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mild Fingering, Mild Public Indecency, Omega Verse, Projekt Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Frank's heats are usually mild.Usually.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	Fuck Time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bandomkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  We joke about it, but let's write about it.  
> Frank actually in heat during the 2007 Projekt Revolution tour.

It had never been a problem before. If anything, Frank thought it was fun. His heats weren’t the kind where he had to isolate at home to insert every single phallic resembling object he owned into his rectum while crying because it wasn’t enough. He got them every month, so they were considered  _ ‘mild’ _ by every doctor that had evaluated him and  _ ‘practically nothing’ _ by other Omegas who were obviously jealous. For Frank it meant: awesome mind-numbing multiple orgasms and a convenient boost of energy. Sure, people around him didn’t think Frank needed more energy, but fuck what they said.

It had never stopped him from playing a show. He just needed a cock up his ass right before starting the gig and another one as soon as he stepped out of the stage. And there were always guys more than willing to do him the favor, enough for him to make jokes about single serving dicks. It didn’t make anyone laugh but him. 

However, now that Gee had finally made a pass at him, Frank didn’t need any more disposable dicks. He could actually claim sustainable consumption this time, recycling and—fuck, he’s now way too horny to come up with something else. What the hell is happening?

In his book, boners are always welcome —well, most of the time, he just hasn’t been in any baptisms or family reunions in like a year because of My Chem’s tours—, but standing in front of hundreds of people while in the middle of a show isn’t ideal. Maybe if it was just the hard on, which he’s easily hiding behind his guitar, it wouldn’t be such a problem; it’s the other parts of the heat that bother him. Feeling his body on fire, on top of already being sweaty and hot because of the pyrotechnics in their act, and the need to find Gerard and impale himself on his cock.

Frank’s trying really hard to keep his gaze on his own fingers, not missing a single note while all he can think about is Gee fucking his brains out. And the funny thing is that he already did today. Three times. He also let him fuck his mouth twice and ate him out after lunch —because his ass was dessert—, so all in all Frank’s had at least six orgasms, that he can remember, and it’s not even 7pm. It should be enough. It had always been enough, so why is he so restless? Why does it feel like his whole body is being pulled in Gerard’s direction? And why the fuck is his asshole getting wet? 

Fuck. Shit. No, this isn’t supposed to be happening. Frank didn’t get this type of heat. There’s nothing _ ‘mild’ _ about getting wet in the middle of a concert. He has never been able to smell Gerard from the other side of the stage, but now he can and it’s making his mouth water. Okay, and his ass too, ha-ha.

He knows he should stay away until they finish the set. Nothing good can come from inhaling more of his scent, nor from letting Gerard smell Frank’s pheromones right in this moment. They have done some fucked up shit while playing before, they’re no strangers to making out, biting and feeling each other up in front of people, but this is different. For starters, now they’re actually together, so they should learn to keep that stuff to themselves. And also, would they even be able to stop if they start something while Frank’s in heat? Because it really feels like his body is screaming and doing everything in its power to seduce Gerard. This heat is a personalized mating call.

And now Frank’s straight up humping his guitar. It hurts from how hard he’s pressing into it, but the vibrations are making him shut his eyes and gasp for air, getting a brief moment of relief in that torture that it’s called ‘ _ digging his heels on the ground to stop himself from humping Gerard’s leg in public _ .’ The fact that he can still play music is a miracle. And muscle memory. And desperation; if he let’s go of that guitar, he has no idea what he’s going to do.

Still, he’s not that disciplined. He allows himself a look over the center of the stage, he needs to see what Gerard is doing, even if it means going insane from not being able to touch him yet; fuck Gee for being so sexy when performing. Of course he’s shaking his hips, licking his palm, moaning into the mic—Frank should be used to it by now. He shouldn’t be feeling his underwear sticky on the front from where his dick is leaking precum and pressing harder on the back of his guitar. He shouldn’t be licking his lips while his eyes catch the hole in the crotch of Gerard’s jeans, nor imagining how easily he could rip them to get his cock out. He would fucking do anything to get a bite of that pale thigh he’s showing like it’s no big deal, like there aren’t hundreds of people there wanting to do exactly the same.

Frank can feel a liquid running down his own thigh. It makes him shiver all over. He shuts his eyes again and knows his face is on fire, just like the rest of his body. There’s a hint of shame, of wondering if people will be able to see it in his jeans, of trying to convince himself that it won’t be noticeable with all the sweat and the water he’s been splashing on. But there’s more, it’s not a single rogue drop; Gerard’s smell is getting stronger and Frank’s reacting to it. His underwear and jeans are sticking to his ass, all wet from slick. This isn’t supposed to be happening.

All of a sudden, Gee’s arm is around his shoulders. Frank doesn’t need to open his eyes to confirm it’s him. He leans in and let’s his head rest on his chest, panting slowly in an attempt to get some more air into his lungs. Gerard’s still singing, Frank can hear it loud and clear, but he can also feel his hand on his ass. On his wet ass. Fuck. It’s the worst. And also the best. It’s kind of what he wants, but also a nightmare.

Frank finally opens his eyes and sees Gerard’s sweaty neck; in his head the fact that it's in front of him is reason enough for him to stick his tongue out and give it a long lick until reaching his jaw. The red bandana gets caught in his teeth by accident, of course, not because he’s trying to rip it from him by biting it. He’s really not giving Gee any reasons to retaliate by sneaking his hand inside his jeans, but he does. And Frank freezes in his place for a second.

It’s not even just his jeans, it’s his underwear too. Well, the two wet fabrics are sticking together so much they could be considered just one thick layer of something. The thing is that Gerard is touching his bare ass, sneaking a single finger between his cheeks —probably the middle one, it feels long— to graze his asshole and Frank’s trembling in front of him. And in front of the audience. He’s half expecting for security to finally be done with them and carry them off stage, maybe get the cops involved and arrest them for public indecency, like it happened to Billie Joe.

Although his heart is beating like crazy and his dick is twitching in his pants, straining against the zipper, he keeps playing. He doesn’t let go of his guitar, convinced that as long as there’s music this is still a show, people are getting what they paid for, and no one is going to realize what’s happening. Gerard is also singing, the motherfucker is pushing his finger against Frank’s wet, open hole while harmonizing about vampires and churches. Frank’s equally impressed and horny. He wishes Gee’s finger could touch deeper, despite being aware that the position won’t allow it. Frank would have to actually bend over for it to go in. 

He wonders if he should do it. He could make it seem like he’s thrashing like he usually does, and Gerard’s finger would easily slide in, perhaps he could add another, and stretch him a bit so he’s all ready for when this is finally over. His hips are pushing back tough, just a little, just enough to let Gerard know how much he wants this, but still trying to keep it a secret. All people know is that Gee is touching his ass and that’s nothing new.

Frank bites his lip to stop himself from moaning into Gerard’s mic when he feels his boner pressing on his thigh. Gee’s horny too. Of course he is, he must be smelling right now the plea that his body is making. And what if they just listened to it? What if Gerard decided right now that he didn’t care anymore and just shoved Frank’s pants and underwear down to fuck him in front of not only people, but cameras? 

Would Frank be able to stop him? Would he even want to?

It’s scary how much Frank now is expecting Gerard to do something wild. He’s too far gone to care, although his heart is still beating in his ears with the rush of adrenaline and shame. He doesn’t want people to find out, as much as he doesn’t want Gee to pull away from him. 

But he does. Gerard yells into the mic, the audience roars, and he’s back at the center while Frank spins to clear his fucking head because it can’t be possible that he was wishing to be taken in front of his motherfucking bandmates. Fuck, at least Mikey wasn’t there.

When he’s had a moment to breathe, he looks over at Gerard and catches him licking his palm and fingers, the same ones that had just been inside Frank’s underwear. That’s so fucking hot Frank’s not sure if he just came against his guitar.

Gerard’s pants are also wet on the front. That’s probably going to stain.

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy a Gerard's alpha POV in [Stuck in a Rut.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme/works/28963431)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stuck in a Rut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963431) by Anonymous 




End file.
